The Ultimate Duel
by utopiazexal
Summary: The 8 great duelists actually dueling each other other duels too and super surprise ending
1. Chapter 1 It's Time to Duel

"This is finally it folks, the duel we have all been waiting for," said Utopiazexal. "It's the eight greatest heroes of the dimensions up against each other Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri.

The spectators consisted of Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Odion, Grampa Muto, Bakura, Mai Valentine,

Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Aster Pheonix, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chumley Huffington, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry,

Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna, Jack Atlas, Sherry LeBlanc, Crow Hogan, Rally Dawson, Tenzen Yanagi, Bolt Tanner, Blitz, Nirven, Tank, Tetsu Trudge,

Shark Kastle, Rio Kastle, Tori Meadows, Bronk Stone, Caswell Francis, Flip Turner, Cathy Katherine, Anna Kaboom, Kite Tenjo, Hart Tenjo, Kari Tsukumo, Haru Tsukumo, Nistro, Dextra, Quinton, Quattro, Trey, Dumon, Vector, Alito, Girag, Mizar,

Zuzu Boyle, Gong Strong, Yusho Sakaki, Yoko Sakaki, Tate, Ally, Frederick, Sylvio Sawatari, Aura Sentia, Reed Pepper, Dipper O'rion, Julia Krystal, Kit Blade, Sora Perse, Declan Akaba, Riley Akaba, Lulu Obsidian, Shay Obsidian, Rin and Celina.

"And let us not forget the winner of this year's competition, this winner has won a V.I.P pass to come and see this duel with all the spectators. This year the winner IIISSS… Assassination King." Then all eight simultaneously said their catchphrases.

"Fusion Will Win (Yuri), I got a Need for Speed (Yugo), The Rebellion is Coming (Yuto), It's Time to Swing into Action (Yuya), I'm Totally Feeling the Flow (Yuma & Astral), Let's Rev it up (Yusei), Get your Game On (Jaden), It's Time to (Yugi). DUEL!" they all shouted at once.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm an evil genius

"I'll start things of," announced Yugi,

 **Yugi [] x 5 LP 8000**

"First I set a card in face down defense mode, next I play a card face down and end my turn, since that's all I can do this turn."

"My turn I draw,

 **Jaden [] x 6 LP 8000**

"I summon Elemental HERO Avian in defense mode **DEF 1000** , next I activate a spell card most of us should know, Polymerization! I fuse Elemental HERO Clayman and Elemental HERO Sparkman in my hand. **I FUSION SUMMON LEVEL 6 ELEMENTAL HERO THUNDER GIANT ATK 2400** , Then I activate Pot of Greed I draw two more cards, and lookie, lookie what I drew another Pot of Greed which I now activate to draw two more cards, now I throw down a face down and end my turn. Yusei you take the honours."

"My pleasure Jaden," said Yusei, "I draw,

 **Yusei [] x 6 LP 8000**

I activate double summon, so I summon out Speed Warrior **ATK 900** and Junk Synchron **ATK 1300** , I tune level 2 Speed Warrior with level 3 Junk Synchron, **I SYNCHRO SUMMON LEVEL 5 JUNK WARRIOR ATK 2300** with that I play a card face down and end my turn. You're up Yuma," said Yusei.

"Ok I'm totally feeling the flow, also I DRAW!."

To be continued

Wha ha ha I'm so evil


	3. Chapter 3 The Power of Odd-Eyes

**Yuma [] x 6 LP 8000**

"I summon Achacha Archer **ATK 1200** , now everyone but me, takes 500 points of damage."

 **Yugi [] x 3 LP 7500**

 **Jaden [] x 2 LP 7500**

 **Yusei []** **x 2 LP 7500**

 **Yuma [] x 5 LP 8000**

 **Yuya [] x 5 LP 7500**

 **Yuto [] x 5 LP 7500**

 **Yugo [] x 5 LP 7500**

 **Yuri [] x 5 LP 7500**

"Now I activate Achacha Chanbara's special ability from my hand when damage is dealt I can special summon him from my hand and deal everyone 400 points of damage." **ATK 1400**

 **Yugi [] x 3 LP 7100**

 **Jaden [] x 2 LP 7100**

 **Yusei [] x 2 LP 7100**

 **Yuma [] x 4 LP 8000**

 **Yuya [] x 5 LP 7100**

 **Yuto [] x 5 LP 7100**

 **Yugo [] x 5 LP 7100**

 **Yuri [] x 5 LP 7100**

"Now I overlay level 3 Achacha Archer and Achacha Chanbara, **I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 17: LEVIATHAN DRAGON! ATK 2000** ," said Yuma, "now I activate Leviathan Dragon's special ability, by detaching one xyz material Leviathan dragon gains 500 attack points, as the giant purple dragon chomped one of the xyz materials orbiting around it. **ATK 2500.** I play two face-downs and end my turn."

"My turn I draw," said Yuya,

 **Yuya [] x 6 LP 7100**

"I activate the spell pendulum call, I discard one card namingly Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon which is a pendulum monster so it goes to my extra deck face up. Now I can bring two magicians pendulums to my hand, I choose Xiangke Magician and Timegazer Magician. I set the pendulum scale with scale 3: Xiangke Magician and scale 8: Timegazer Magician, I'm taking control of this duel starting now, swing far pendulum, carve the arc of victory, my monsters are ready. . . to swing into action! **I PENDULUM SUMMON** , Odd-Eyes Dragon **ATK 2500** , Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon **ATK 2800** and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon **ATK 2500** , now I overlay level 7 Odd-Eyes Dragon with Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, **I XYZ SUMMON RANK 7ODD-EYES ABSOLUTE DRAGON! ATK 2800.** Next I activate Xiangke Magician's pendulum ability this switches Odd-Eyes Absolute's rank to a level, now I overlay level 7 Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, **I XYZ SUMMON RANK 7 ODD-EYES REBELLION DRAGON ATK 3000**. I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's special ability, when it is summoned with an xyz monster as xyz material every monster that is level 7 or lower is destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage for each one. So let's see now, Elemental HERO Avian and Thunder Giant, not to mention Junk Warrior are all destroyed except for Yugi's set card and Yuma's xyz monster which has a rank not a level."

 **Yugi [] x 3 LP 7100**

 **Jaden [] x 2 LP 5100**

 **Yusei [] x 2 LP 6100**

 **Yuma [] x 2 LP 8000**

 **Yuya [] x 2 LP 7100**

 **Yuto [] x 5 LP 7100**

 **Yugo [] x 5 LP 7100**

 **Yuri [] x 5 LP 7100**

"With that I end my turn."


	4. Chapter 4 Mai VS Dextra

**Previously on The Ultimate Duel. . .**

 **Yuya has just smashed the competition with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Also Dextra and Mai are about to duel who will win these two duels**

 **P.S. If you want to read a duel between other Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters review and tell me who you want to duel. E.G. Anna Kaboom VS Joey Wheeler**

"My turn I draw," said Yuto,

 **Yuto [] x 6 LP 7100**

"I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm, next I'll play the spell double summon from my hand, so now I can summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armour. Now who can guess what happens when I have two level 4 Phantom Knights on the field," Yuto said with a smirk.

"Nice one Yuto!" shouted Shay from the audience. "I overlay level 4 The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm and Fragile Armour, **I XYZ SUMMON RANK 4 DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON! ATK 2500** Now I play two face downs and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw and then special summon Speedroid Terrortop **ATK 1200** ," shouted Yugo,

 **Yugo [] x 5 LP 7100**

"I can do this if I have no monsters on the field, then I'll activate Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand if I control a WIND attribute monster I'm allowed to summon him from my hand **ATK 600** , oh yeah did I mention Terrortop's special ability when he is summoned I'm allowed to bring a Speedroid monster to my hand, I choose Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice, then I'll summon my tuner monster Red-Eyed Dice **ATK 100** , now I tune level 3 Speedroid Terrortop and Taketomborg with my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice to **SYNCHRO SUMMON LEVEL 7 CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON ATK 2500** and I end my turn!"

. .

Meanwhile at another Duel Stadium

"OK Mai, are you ready to duel!"

"You know I am Dextra,"

"Let's DUEL!" they both shouted

"Ok," said Utopiazexal, "It looks like Harpie Ladies VS Butterspys, who will win this epic clash?"

"I'll start things off," said Dextra,

 **Dextra [] x 5 LP 8000**

"I summon Morpho Butterspy in Defense mode **DEF 1600** , now Blue Mountain Butterspy's ability activates, if I summon a warrior type monster I can summon this card from my hand, so I summon it in Defense mode **DEF 1700** and then I will end my turn,"

"Fine then my turn Sweety, I draw

 **Mai [] x 6 LP 8000**

and I summon Harpie Lady in Attack mode **ATK 1300** and Equip her with Cyber Shield raising her Attack points by 500 ( **Harpie Lady: ATK 1800** ) then I end my turn with a face down card," said Mai,

"OK my turn I draw,"

 **Dextra [] x 4 LP 8000**

"I summon Swallowtail Butterspy, now I overlay level 4 Blue Mountain and Morpho Butterspys to **XYZ SUMMON RANK 4 PHOTON ALEXANDRA QUEEN! ATK 2400** Now I attack your Harpie Lady with Photon Alexandra Queen

 **Dextra [] x 3 LP 8000**

 **Mai [] x 3 LP 7200**

"I end my turn Mai," said Dextra.

"My turn I summon another Harpie Lady and equip her with rose whip and another cyber shield ( **Harpie Lady: ATK 2100** ) next I activate elegant egotist to multiply my Harpie Lady into Harpie Ladies, Now I overlay two of my level 4 Harpie Ladies to **XYZ SUMMON RANK 4 HARPIE'S PET PHANTASMAL DRAGON!** " **ATK 2000**

"Where did you learn to xyz summon!"

"Really sweetie anyone can learn new tricks, it isn't an impossible task, anyway I think this xyz dragon is just my style," said Mai, "oh yeah by the way I'm ending my turn!"

"My turn I draw,"

 **Dextra [] x 4 LP 8000**

"No matter if you've learnt xyz summoning I can still win this!"

. .

"My turn I draw," said Yuri

 **Yuri [] x 6 LP 7100**

"First off, I'm a fusion Duelist so my next move won't surprise anybody I play the spell polymerization to fuse Predaplant Moray Nepenthes and Predaplant Squid Drosera to **FUSION SUMMON LEVEL 8 STARVING VENOM FUSION DRAGON!** **ATK 2800** Then I end my turn with a face down."

. .

 **Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner but I was thinking about what should happen in the story, doing assessment, actual duelling and trading to get my hands on a real Stardust Dragon, watching Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and GX for the first time and yeah stuff like that so can I get at least 10 reviews cause I'm really busy right now so I will put everything aside if I can get 10 reviews for this one chapter an I'll** **try** **and** **post** **the** **next** **chapter** **in** **under a week** **Thanks UTOPIAZEXAL out**


	5. Chapter 5 Harpies and Butterflys

"It's my turn, I draw,"

 **Yugi [] x 4 LP 7100**

"This duel is getting tough, it's time to go all out," Suddenly a wind came rushing from nowhere as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle started swaying frantically and a glowing golden Millennium symbol formed on his forehead as this happened Yugi started looking taller and more mature and he shouted, "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"I special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior by sending Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my hand to the graveyard **ATK 3500** then I attack Yusei directly with my Valkyrion."

"I activate my face down card Scrap Iron Scarecrow, it negates your attack and gets placed face down again to use later."

"Well played Yusei," said Yami Yugi

"My Turn I draw," butted in Jaden obviously impatient waiting for his turn without any monster on the field to protect his Life Points.

 **Jaden [] x 3 LP 5100**

"And now I activate my third copy of Pot of Greed and draw to more cards,"

"You go Jaden!" shouted Alexis as she stood up, she then saw everyone looking at her, she blushed and sat back down.

"Thanks Alexis, now down to business I summon Wrockwieler in Attack Mode **ATK 1200** now attack Rockwieler, attack Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"But why do that Jaden," Yuto and Syrus shouted at him,

"So I can do this when Rockwieler is sent to the graveyard I get one Elemental HERO and Polymerization back, so now I play polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO's Neos, Wildheart and Necroshade, **I FUSION SUMMON ELEMENTAL HERO CORE! ATK 2700** Now I activate my face down card Monster Reborn to bring Neos back from the graveyard **ATK 2500** and now HERO Core Attack Leviathan Dragon,"

 **Yugi [] x 0 LP 7100**

 **Jaden [] x 0 LP 3800**

 **Yusei [] x 2 LP 6100**

 **Yuma [] x 2 LP 7800**

 **Yuya [] x 2 LP 7100**

 **Yuto [] x 1 LP 7100**

 **Yugo [] x 4 LP 7100**

 **Yuri [] x 2 LP 7100**

"And now Yuma Get your Game On, Neos attack Yuma directly,"

"Not so fast," said Yuma as he activated a trap card, "I activate the trap Half On Break, now I only take half the damage!" said Yuma as he was sent flying backwards from the impact.

 **Yuma [] x 2 LP 6550**

"Way to play Jay," shouted Syrus.

. .

"I summon another Morpho Butterspy and when I've got a warrior you know I can summon Blue Mountain Butterspy Now I overlay Level 4 Blue Mountain, Morpho and Swallowtail Butterspies to **XYZ SUMMON RANK 4 NIGHT PAPILLOPERATIVE! ATK 2600** Now Night Papilloperative attack Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!" said Dextra

 **Dextra [] x 2 LP 8000**

 **Mai [] x 0 LP 6600**

"I end my turn You're up Mai."

"My turn I draw,"

 **Mai [] x 0 LP 6600**

Hmmm… I could multiply my harpies thought Mai, "I activate my face down another copy of elegant egotist, Now I get two more Harpie Ladies I tribute my two Harpie Ladies to summon Harpie' pet Dragon and he gets an extra 300 attack points for every one of his masters on the field **ATK 2300** Now I end my turn."

"My turn I draw,"

 **Dextra [] x 3 LP 8000**

"I activate Night Papilloperative's special ability by absorbing one overlay unit it can gain attack equal to the rank of all xyz monsters on the field times 300 so night Papilloperative gains 2400 attack points, **ATK 5000** but that wasn't what I was trying to accomplish, so now I activate Monster Reborn so I can bring back Swallowtail Butterspy next Blue Mountain Butterspies ability activates from my hand so now it's summoned, now I tribute my two monsters to summon poison butterfly! **ATK 2700** Now I attack Harpie Lady with Photon Alexandra Queen!"

 **Mai [] x 0 LP 6300**

"Poison Butterfly attacks Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

 **Mai [] x 0 LP 5700**

"And now, Night Papilloperative pulverise Mai!"

 **Mai [] x 0 LP 700**

"I'm down but not out Dextra,"

"Sure but I'll knock you 'out' of this duel soon, I end my turn. Just try and make a comeback with no cards in your hand or on the field,"

"Well that is what I was gonna do, my turn I draw,"

 **Mai [] x 1 LP 700**

"I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, now I draw two more cards, now I activate another Pot of Greed too draw two more cards, now I activate another Pot of Greed, and you know what it does, I summon Harpie Lady, I'm not going down without a fight I activate Elegant Egotist, now two copies of Harpie Lady are summoned, Now I activate two copies of Monster Reborn To bring back Harpies Pet Dragon and Harpie Lady, now Harpie's Pet Dragon gets a 300 point power boost for every Harpie Lady on the field, **ATK 3200** Harpie's Pet Dragon Attack Night Papilloperative!"

 **Dextra [] x 0 LP 7200**

"I end my turn,"

"My turn I draw,"

 **Dextra [] x 1 LP 7200**

"I activate Photon Alexandra Queen special ability by detaching one xyz material, I can return all monsters on the field to our hands and deal you 300 points of damage for each one but I only got xyz monster so they return to my extra deck so we don't take any damage and since you have two 'copies' of Harpie Lady we don't take any damage from them, now we both take damage for two of your Harpie Ladies and your Harpie's Pet Dragon, so we both take 900 points of damage this duel is over"

 **Dextra [] x 1 LP 6100**

 **Mai [] x 0 LP 0**

 **WINNER: DEXTRA**

"And Dextra has won! Who wins in the battle between Harpie Ladies and Butterspies, the answer is . . . BUTTERSPIES!" shouted Utopiazexal Everyone from the xyz dimension cheered.

. .

"I end my turn," said Jaden

"My turn I draw," shouted Yusei

 **Yusei [] x 3 LP 6100\**

"I activate Monster Reincarnation,

I send one monster from my hand to add one monster to my hand I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to bring back Junk Synkron, I summon Junk Synkron, now Junk Synkron's special ability activates bringing Speed Warrior back from the graveyard in Defense mode, **DEF 400** now if there is a tuner monster on the field I'm allowed to summon Quillbolt Hedgehog **ATK 800** back from the graveyard, now I tune level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog with Level 3 Junk Synkron to **SYNCHRO SUMMON LEVEL 5 ACCEL SYNKRON DEF 2100** now I'm activating Monster Reborn to bring back Junk Warrior now I tune Level 5 Junk Warrior with Level 5 Accel Synkron **I ACCEL SYNCHRO SUMMON STARDUST WARRIOR!** "

Cliff hangers . . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6 Yuma and Utopia

"Now I attack Yuma with Stardust Warrior **ATK 3000** "

"I activate Gagaga Gardna's ability from my hand if I am direct attacked I can summon him from my hand **DEF 2000** now I activate my Gardna's other ability by discarding Rainbow Kuriboh I can save him from destruction! Few that was close."

'Ok Yuma I end my turn," said Yusei.

"When two distant hearts become one the power of ZEXAL is revealed! My turn Shining Draw," yelled Yuma,

 **Yuma [] x 3 LP 6550**

"I summon my Gagaga Magician and equip him with the spell Wonder Wand, now I tribute Gagaga Magician to activate Wonder Wand and draw two more cards, next I activate Gagaga Revenge which brings back Gagaga Magician, now I activate the spell card Xyz Change Tactics, now I overlay Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Gardna to **XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 39: UTOPIA!** Now Xyz Change Tactics effect activates I pay 500 Life Points to draw one card,

 **Yuma [] x 2 LP 6050**

I activate a card from my extra deck by sending a Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force from my hand to the graveyard along with utopia I can **XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 99: UTOPIC DRAGON!** Now I activate Xyz Change Tactics I pay 500 Life Points to draw one card,

 **Yuma [] x 2 LP 5550**

now I activate Dodododraw so I send Dododo Swordsman from my hand to the graveyard to draw two cards, now I activate two copies of Monster Reborn to bring back Utopia **ATK 2500** and my Swordsman face down, since I brought back Utopia I activate Xyz Change Tactics to draw one card,

 **Yuma [] x 1 LP 5050**

now I flip my swordsman to activate it's effect it's attack points go up **ATK 3500** and now I can destroy two cards I choose Valkyrion the magna warrior and Stardust Warrior, next I activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force, Now I evolve Utopia, go **CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION COME FORTH NUMBER CHAOS 39: UTOPIA RAY VICTORY ATK 2800** now Xyz Change Tactics activates so I can draw a card but instead I activate the effect of Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force in my graveyard I can add it to my hand instead,

 **Yuma [] x 1 LP 4550**

Next I activate the effect of Utopic Dragon to bring back Utopia, go Xyz Change Tactics,

 **Yuma [] x 2 LP 4050**

Next I activate Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force, **I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 39: UTOPIA BEYOND! ATK 3000** now I activate Xyz Change Tactics,

 **Yuma [] x 2 LP 3550**

Now I activate my final Monster Reborn to bring back Number 39: Utopia, Go Xyz Change Tactics,

 **Yuma [] x 2 LP 3050**

I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barians Force come on out **NUMBER CHAOS 39: UTOPIA RAY V ATK 2600** I activate the effect of Xyz Change Tactics,

 **Yuma [] x 2 LP 2550**

Go Utopia Beyond attack Yugi's face down monster suddenly Big Shield Gardna appeared and was disintegrated, now Utopia Ray Victory attack Yugi directly,"

"I activate my face down, wait why isn't my face down working?"

"Utopia Ray Victory's effect, now continue your onslaught Utopia Ray Victory,

 **Yugi [] x 0 LP 4300**

Now Utopia Ray V attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate my face down Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack now it is placed face down again,"

"I know that Yusei but it only works once a turn, so now Utopic Dragon Attack Yusei directly!"

 **Yusei [] x 0 LP 2100**

"I end my turn with two cards face down!"

The End for now


	7. Chapter 7 So it starts

**Hey guys I'm on 7 reviews keep 'em coming, also I'm sorry for not posting lately been busy, Assassination King has personally requested that Zuzu Boyle and Seto Kaiba duel, so it shall happen but if anyone has a request for a duel between anybody else just review at the bottom of the page**

"My turn I draw,

 **Yuya [] x 3 LP 7100**

Time to kick this duel up a notch I activate the action field Dimensional Crossover! I activate an Xyz Action Spell! Re – Overlay I can choose one Xyz monster and use its Xyz materials to Xyz summon, So I overlay the two Xyz materials on Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon to **XYZ SUMMON RANK 7 ODD-EYES RAGING DRAGON! ATK 3000** Swing far Pendulum, Carve an Arc of Light Across the Aether, **I PENDULUM SUMMON!** Show your fangss Performapal Gold Fang, **ATK 1800** Spread your blazing wings Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Pheonix, **ATK 2000** I activate a spell card Polymerization, I fuse Performapals Gold Fang and Odd-Eyes Light Pheonix to **FUSION SUMMON LEVEL 8 PERFORMAPAL ODD-EYES METAL CLAW! ATK 3000** Now Ladies and Gentlemen watch this, Performapal Odd-Eyes Metal Claw Attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!

 **Yugo [] x 3 LP 7500**

Now Odd-Eyes Raging and Rebellion Dragon attack Yugo directly!

 **Yugo [] x 3 LP 1500**

"YUYA YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"I end my turn,"

"My turn I draw,

 **Yuto [] x 3 LP 8000**

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack. . . "

"Don't be me, Don't be me,"

"Yugo directly!"

"NOOO!"

 **Yugo: LOSE**

"Ok Yugo take a seat up here with all the other spectators," said Utopiazexal, "Ok I've talked to the board and they say everyone here can decide to duel in a tournament, which means Yugo you can still duel,"

"Alright!"

 **I'm mean and no one is seeing the next part till the next chapter so booyakasha (TMNT Saying) Anyway send in suggestions for the duel tournament besides Kaiba or Zuzu who have already been picked by Assassination King**


	8. Chapter 8 Look out Jaden AND REVIEW

**Here it is folks…..?! IamAwesome100percent): D and yes it is true I am sporting a new deck from the raging tempest pack released on my birthday: Shinobird**

. .

"OK my turn," shouted Yuri as he drew a card from his deck,

 **Yuri [] x 3 LP 7100**

"I summon Predaplant Sundew Kingii **ATK 500** and use it's ability to fuse itself and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to **FUSION SUMMON LEVEL 10 GREEDY VENOM FUSION DRAGON! ATK 3300** sorry Jaden but their can only be one true fusion user and it's gonna be me. Next I play Greedy Venom's ability activates it switches Elemental HERO Core's ATK points to 0 and negates his ability, now Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon attack Elemental HERO Core,"

"not so fast Yuri," Jaden shouted while leaping onto a large platform grabbing one of the actions cards lying there, "I activate the Action Spell Fusion Leap I take halve the damage depending on how many fusion monsters are battling, 2 are battling so the damage is halved twice

 **Jaden [] x 0 LP 1075**

The force of the winds hitting him threw Jaden back.

"I'll finish you off later," said Yuri.

"My turn, I draw,"

 **Yugi [] x 1 LP 4300**

"I drew this my Palladium Oracle Mahad when I draw this creature I get to automatically summon him to the field **ATK 2500** now attack his Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, when Palladium Oracle Mahad attacks a dark attribute monster its attack points are doubled **ATK 5000**

 **Yuri [] x 2 LP 5500**

"Joke's on you Yugi now all monsters are destroyed and I banish Starving Venom from my graveyard and I get Greedy Venom back **ATK 3300,"**

"Everyone grab an action card," shouted Yuya as he swiped the action card miracle

"I activate miracle," said Jaden and Yuya simultaneously, "I activate Evasion," said Yuto, "Me too," said Yuma, "Well I activate Black Illusion, this protects my monster from destruction," just then Yusei's Speed Warrior was obliterated and Yugi's face down Big Shield Gardna flipped up and shattered. "I'll end my turn now," said Yugi.

. .

Ok these are the match ups

Zuzu Boyle VS Seto Kaiba

Utopiazexal VS Joey Wheeler

Declan Akaba VS Akiza Izinski

To be continued. Come on people I need duelists to VS against each other. So send in reviews for match ups pls I need them. I can't make the next chapter until you guys give me enough match ups. These are the characters that will duel in the tournament pls send in reviews and tell me which match ups you want I will be adding the Yugi/Jaden/Yusei/Yuma/Yuya/Yuto/Yugo/Yuri and maybe even Yusaku the new protagonist for link summoning in the new series Yugioh VRAINS eventually but pls send in duel requests.

Joey Wheeler; Seto Kaiba; Bakura; Mai Valentine; Duke Devlin; Marik Ishtar; Odion Ishtar; Syrus Truesdale; Jesse Anderson; Aster Phoenix; Alexis Rhodes; Zane Truesdale; Chazz Princeton; Tyranno Hassleberry; Akiza Izinski; Leo; Luna; Jack Atlas; Crow Hogan; Sherry LeBlanc; Tetsu Trudge; Shark Kastle; Rio Kastle; Anna Kaboom; Kite Tenjo; Nistro; Dextra; Cathy Katherine; Flip Turner; Caswell Francis; Bronk Stone; Zuzu Boyle; Gong Strong; Sylvio Sawatari; Aura Sentia; Dipper O'rion; Julia Krystal; Kit Blade; Sora Perse; Chojiro; Declan Akaba; Lulu Obsidian; Rin; Celina; Shay Obsidian; Yugo;

The duelists I have already listed including me and my friend are some match ups you can still match them because they might win their round and battle that person you want them to battle in the next round match up.

Any other duelists will not be duelling in this tournament

also I've asked my friend assassination king and he/she probably won't be duelling in this story but it's okay I found a replacement I use a lot of Protagonist themed decks of Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and you get it but he uses Kaiba, Chazz, Jack and you get it. So if he uses a cubic deck from that movie you guys all good send in your reviews to answer otherwise he can just use his new SPYRAL deck. Also would you rather me use my Paleozoic deck it is based on xyz summoning it's also made up entirely of trap cards don't believe me look it up. Or my Crystron deck, a Synchro deck based on Accel Synchro summoning. Or my Shinobird deck, A ritual deck based on spirit monsters and sending cards back to the owners hand. Okay send in your reviews will my friend use his SPYRAL, U.A or if you guys are okay with him using his Aigami based deck from the movie, a Cubic archetype deck; and should I use my Shinobird, Crystron or Paleozoic deck.


	9. Chapter 9 The Links just Arrived

**Sorry for not updating sooner its just I wanted to see how arc v turned out and how vrains was going, read my new mangas for yugioh & other fanfictions and as it turns out never mind my friend has quit yugioh and has given it up entirely but I got his deck now so whatever cubic is really good so yeah . I don't really get any reviews and it's a bit disheartening. Anyway I'm still doing duel requests including me but I still need to know what deck to use my paleozoic, shinobird, crystron or phantasm spiral. So anyway lets get into the story. Oh by the way assassination king changed her name to TheLycianQueen. Read her story The Unknown. It is very funny**

. .

"My turn, I DRAW," shouted Jaden as his eyes started glowing golden in the way that the supreme king's did,

Jaden [] x 1 LP 1075

I activate the spell card Super Polymerization I fuse my Elemental HERO Neos and Yuma's Utopia Ray Victory, I FUSION SUMMON, APPEAR NOW ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS KNIGHT! Thanks to his ability he gains half the attack points of the warrior I used to summon him," ATK 2800 - 4200

. .

 **#AN: ok so the Link dimension is crossing over everyone Yusaku and all other VRAINS characters are playing.**

. .

"Ok so Yusaku and the Link players will be playing with us everyone, Aoi, Akira, Revolver, Go, you'll join the big duel tournament, while Yusaku your gonna get to join the big duel tournament down there since you are the best duelist in your dimension,"

. .

"Now Neos attack Utopia Ray V!"

"not so fast I activate a trap card, Inpenetrable attack, Now I don't take any damage," shouted Yuma as he was flung back by the force of the battle unfolding before him.

"I'll end my turn with that,"

"I Draw,"

'INTRUSION PENALTY 4000 LIFE POINTS'

Yusaku [] x 6 LP 4000

I summon Linkslayer since I control no monsters, next I summon Draconnet, with who I now summon Digitron. Next I can summon my Backup Secretary since I control a Link monster, now I use my Backup Secretary and Digitron to LINK SUMMON, MY DECODE TALKER! ATK 2300 – 4300 (AN decode talker is pointing to many different monsters cuz this is a battle royal type duel) Then I'll use my Draconnet and Linkslayer TO LINK SUMMON COME FORTH MY BEAST FIREWALL DRAGON,"

'One: Yuya is the bigger threat here

Two: Yuma, Yuri and Yuto are also huge threats along with Yugi

Three: Jaden and Yusei are the weakest at the moment

Let's see I'll go after . . .

. .

 **Sorry guys I'm gonna end it their but don't worry I promise to update some time this month. Also I'm sorry if that isn't what Yusaku's analysing is like but I seriously have'nt watched VRAINS. Anyway til next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 Yusei just up'd his Game

**Told you I'd update today guys anyway I'm gonna start the story and always live by this motto live life and love yugioh ~ utopiazexal. Also read Dimension Wars by xenolupus by the way xeno If you be readin dis love the new name, so much better then scorpio 299**

* * *

'Ok Im gonna go after. . . .

Yuma,'

"Ok Decode Talker attacks Utopic Dragon,"

Yuma ran as fast as he could and saw a action card but it was extremely high up as he was running he realised the height of the jump was no higher than the blocks he jumped over in his PE class. Yuma held his key as he readied to jump.

"I'M TOTALLY FEELIN THE FLOW!,"

As he reached the card he stopped feeling the flow and fell to the floor with a stream of tears pouring from his face

' **ACTION TRAP ACTIVATED DOUBLE DESTRUCTION,'**

Immediately after that Dododo Swordsman and Utopia Ray Victory were destroyed.

Then Decode Talker's attack struck destroying Utopic Dragon,

"I activate a second Impenetrable Attack to negate its destruction

 **Yuma [] x 0 LP 1750**

"I activate the action spell Last chance," shouted Yuya, "I have to give up 1000 LP but it doubles the attack of Firewall Dragon until the end of this turn\,"

"Thanks,"

"Now Firewall Dragon attack Yuma's Utopia Beyond,"

"Ahhhh,"

* * *

"YUMA! You lost!" shouted Tori

"Yuma, Yuma, Yuma," said Kari as she shook her head at her brother's defeat.

"Yuma will now be joining the duel tournament, now back to that, the first 3 round 1 match-ups are

Seto Kaiba VS Zuzu Boyle

Yuma Tsukumo VS Chumley Huffington

Leo VS Go Onizuka

Declan Akaba Vs Aster Pheonix

Akiza Izinski vs Zane Truesdale

* * *

"I'll end my turn with one face down,"

"My turn I draw,"

 **Yusei [] x 1 LP**

"Time to rev it up," Yusei shouted.

"I'll place a single card face down and end my turn,"

"My Move, Time to swing into Action!"

I activate the effect of my Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon I detach one Xyz Material to destroy all monsters on the field but mine,"

"Not so fast Yuya, I activate the face down card I just placed, go Starlight Road, it puts a stop to your monsters ability and destroy it, then I can summon Stardust Dragon!"

* * *

 **I think I might leave it there cuz there is finally a stardust dragon and we just need dark magician maybe when I'm done writing this in chapters I should just combine all the chapters into one story what do you think. Any suggestions for duels. Srry I may have missed the deadline for this chapter but its out now and the next will be soon**


End file.
